Pandora (Danny Phantom)
Pandora is the owner of Pandora's Box. She is a tall ghost with four arms, wears ancient Greek battle armor and uses a spear. Story in Danny Phantom She appears in "Boxed Up Fury" in which Danny seeks her to stop the Box Ghost. Not much else is known about her other than her constant desire to keep further evil from spreading out of her box that she guards. In contrast to the myth, Pandora reveals to Danny that she actually created the box specifically to contain the world's evils. While she does refer to herself as thoughtful and caring by nature, she also possesses a fearsome temper and she will not hesitate to turn every ounce of her ghostly might on anyone who crosses her, as the Box Ghost personally found out. She resides in the Acropolis of Athens in the Ghost Zone, her home protected by a Minotaur-guarded maze. This is her only appearance. Personality Pandora is very a calm and caring ghost, and sometimes can be viewed as a mother figure; but she can get a nasty temper if you get in her way or steal her box, as the Box Ghost found out. Her anger is something you don't want to deal with unless you want to wake up with burn marks on your back. Pandora is strong willed and is very strict of her box and her Lair, but not like Walker. It's also hinted that after a bout of anger and beating her foe to a pulp, she will get hungry. Relationships Box Ghost Since Box Ghost is the only ghost who stole her box, she was extremely angry of him and never had forgiven him for stealing it, though it is clear that she loves his "feel the doom" sandwich but still sour of him stealing. Danny Phantom Danny helped Pandora to gain her box back and she was very thankful of him of helping her. She is very nice to him and at the end of the show it is shown that she had invited Danny to her lair. It is not clear whether they had become allies or friends. Powers and abilities * Flight: Like any ghosts, Pandora can fly, float and/or hover though it is not clear whether she can fly at a long distance or not. * Invisibility * Intangibility * Supernatural Strength: Pandora's strength is unknown but she is stronger than the finest human athlete. * Ghost Ray: Pandora can shoot blue ghost rays. Pandora can also shoot purple ectoplasmic balls. Story of Joining Sora's Team After Danny brings Sora to talk to her alone. With Danny waiting on of their talk, Pandora told him that he only asked Pandora for her friendship and become a member of the team to protect innocent creatures from destruction of Master Xehanort and his team. Soon when they brought Pandora to the Yo-Kai World, Pandora has made her Yo-Kai Medal and gave each to Sora and Nate. Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Ghosts Category:Legendary characters Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Deceased characters Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Summons Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Riku's Love Interests